


Grounded

by shyamentu



Series: One Shots & Prompts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, mama nature ain't a happy camper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyamentu/pseuds/shyamentu
Summary: An alternative ending to the movie...





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a story before a story. I was laying in bed, having just read a fic where Mother Nature more readily filled the role of mother to Jack ("An Angels Secret" by DayLightDove. 200% recommend. Very angsty but a wonderful AU :D) 
> 
> Then *this* idea came right outta nowhere. I was trying to sleep, but I just got up to come write it (some day I'll get a laptop so I can stay in bed while I write =n=)

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore, a Guardian!" The children began to cheer as North lifted the newly sworn-in Guardian from the ground into a crushing hug. The Guardians and the Burgess Believers began to play - someone, and absolutely no-one knows who, threw a snowball that pelted Bunny in the face, leading to a full-blown snowball fight. Just as it began to pick up, Jack suddenly yelped. The others turned to see a woman with flowing black hair and a long green dress pinching Jack's ear.

"Uh..." North stammered. "Mother Nature?"

She lifted her furious gaze from Jack to North and hissed, "Not now, North!"

"Um... hi mom," Jack squeaked.

"And just where have you been, young man?! I do believe you were grounded!" she retorted back at Jack.

"...grounded?" Tooth questioned.

"He caused an accident that knocked out some poor boys tooth. Normally, I don't mind if people get hurt by winter, but that boy only got hurt because this one," she emphasised 'this one' by tugging Jack's ear upward. "decided to goof around! How many times do I have to tell you not to misuse your powers, Jack?! I let you out to do your job and then you disappear!"

"S-sorry, mom... but um... the Guardians-"

"Have enough on their plates without you messing with them! Now come on. For trying to ditch your punishment, I'm extending it from a week to a month," Mother Nature interrupted.

Bunny - who so far had been too stunned to react - suddenly started laughing. A month, let alone a week, was nothing to an immortal, but the look of misery on Jack's face would make one think it was an eternity. Jack glared at him and he just grinned back.

"Sorry, sheila, we needed his 'elp, didn't know he was...g-grounded... hehe..." Bunny tried so hard to keep a straight face through his apology, but the thought of the pouting Jack sitting in his room was just too funny to him.

"Mom-I'm-a-Guardian-now," Jack suddenly announced very quickly. Mother Nature stared at him then frowned again.

"Oh no you don't, you're not joining the Guardians just to avoid being grounded!"

"That's not why I..."

"Now you are going back to your room and thinking about what you've done!"

"But mom!"

"No buts young man. The rest of you, have a delightful Spring, I apologise for my sons mischief, good bye."

With that, Mother Nature dragged Jack away by his ear, still muttering about the lengths he would go to just to avoid punishment, before they both disappeared into a flurry of leaves and flowers.

"...well that was just unexpected." Jamie quietly whispered to the agreement of his friends.

**The End**


End file.
